


Fandom Imagines

by Dragoness17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoness17/pseuds/Dragoness17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of oneshots/imagines for all a fangirls needs. Requests open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Imagine Crowley meeting you for the first time)

You had been hunting with the Winchesters for almost a year; which honestly given their past record was incredible; when you met the King of Hell. It was a quiet day in the bunker, you hadn't gone out with boys because you had broke you arm fighting a demon, so you spent most of your time reading through the files the Men of Letters had left behind. You were in the middle of one when Dean and Sam busted in, carrying the demon in tow. He was wearing an all black suit and long coat, and the boys had put a bag over his head.

"(Y/n), can you open the door to the..thing?" Dean said, vaguely pointing towards the file room/dungeon.

"Sure thing." You said standing up. Both Sam and Dean murmured thanks as they walked past you into the room. They tied him to the chair, double checking everything to make sure he was secure.

"Who's our friend?" You said, nodding towards him. Sam grabbed the bag on the man's head and yanked it off.

"Crowley. King of Hell. And he's far from being our friend." Dean said. The demon's bloodied face was covered in sweat, yet he seemed.....calm; bored even. He smirked at you, causing you to blush. Despite him being evil, you couldn't help but find him attractive.

"What, are you not going to introduce me to the lovely girl?" Crowley said, winking at you. You rolled your eyes, and turned to walk away. "Leaving so soon, pet?" He called out. You spun around, knife in hand, and walked up to him.

"I am not your 'pet'." You spat out, holding the blade against his throat. "I suggest you learn that quickly."

"No, you're not my pet. Not yet." He said, his voice deep. You turned away, shaking your head, and walked out the door. If anyone asked, you would have been going to go back to the book you were reading, but in reality, you were going to take a cold shower. A very cold shower.


	2. A/n

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't been writing, but I'm facing a terrible case of writers block, but I hope to have the requested story up before New Years, and because I love you all I'll do a smut one, if anyone asks. Alright, well, that's all for now! See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a Crowley x Reader. As mentioned in the description, I will be taking requests, and here is a list of the fandoms I'm familiar with:
> 
> •Super/Who/Lock  
> •Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> •Firefly  
> •Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> •Pushing Daisies  
> •Harry Potter  
> •Once Upon A Time  
> •Leverage
> 
> So that's all for now, darlings. :)


End file.
